Todo lo que no sabía
by Bearprince
Summary: En No.6 todos olvidaban que más allá de aquel muro había un mundo del que no conocían nada, Sion siempre había sido consciente de ello, pero, ahora, incluso formaba parte de él.


**Disclaimer: **No.6 pertenece a Atsuko Asano.

Hay algo de yaoi implícito en cuanto al SionxNezumi, pero no lo considero suficiente como para calificarlo de romance.

Es mi primer fanfic y tal, pero bueno, no me gusta enrollarme en estas cosas, así que; adelante.

_**Todo lo que no sabía**_

La sangre estaba fluyendo de su dedo. Sangre tan roja como sus ojos, sangre tan líquida cómo sus lágrimas, sangre tan caliente como su cuello. Observó cómo corría por sus dedos, goteaba por sus uñas y se deslizaba por sus huellas dactilares hasta ramificarse en la palma de la mano. Sentía los ríos calientes transcurrir muy lentamente, manando de su propia piel a borbotones. Cerró los ojos. La sangre. Técnicamente no ocultaba ningún secreto para él; conocía su composición, su recorrido, su función… Pero al ver una gota emerger de la yema de su dedo y caer en la mesa se había bloqueado. Al ver aquella sangre, aquella herida abierta que no se quería cerrar, se daba cuenta. Teóricamente conocía el mundo desde la exosfera hasta la capa más honda, donde bulle el magma, pasando por cada capa de la corteza terrestre; por la flora, la fauna, los mares, ríos, lagos océanos… Teóricamente, nada escapaba de sus conocimientos; nunca lo había hecho. Pero fuera de la teoría, estaba el mundo, y al ver la sangre deslizarse, acariciarle, al sentir palpitar la herida, se daba cuenta de que, a la hora de la verdad, no sabía ni una millonésima parte de la vida. Y le hubiese gustado levantarse, salir de allí, y aprender; aprender lo que nadie le había enseñado, lo que no podían enseñarle con palabras. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta, cuando giró la cabeza hacia la puerta, él estaba allí. Le sujetó la mano con cuidado y le preguntó si estaba bien.

—Me he cortado mientras pelaba las verduras, eso es todo…—contestó sonriéndole, quitándole importancia mientras le acariciaba la mano con la que agarraba su muñeca.

—Ten más cuidado—suspiró él acariciándole la cabeza; luego se apartó, y se sentó en el sofá.

—Nezumi…—susurró mientras le limpiaba la herida con un trapo, deteniendo la hemorragia como los medios mejor se lo permitían. Él respondió con un gruñido interrogante, que, de nuevo, le hizo sonreír—Nada, olvídalo.

Cuando lo veía allí, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, los ojos cerrados mirando al techo, y los brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá, se daba cuenta de que no necesitaba salir fuera para aprender todo lo que quería saber. Que no necesitaba hacer largos viajes, ni conocer a mucha gente, que no era cuestión de alejarse de casa, de probar cosas nuevas. Cuando lo veía allí, esperando, hambriento, que terminase de hacer la comida, hablando entre suspiros, respondiendo entre gruñidos, se daba cuenta de que todo aquello que buscaba, que se había perdido durante toda su vida, estaba allí mismo, entre aquellas paredes plagadas de libros. Porque No.6 te engulle, te traga y te promete que fuera no hay nada más, que todo lo que necesitas está allí, tras ese enorme muro tan alto que ni desde un rascacielos puedes ver qué se oculta detrás. En No.6 Todos solían olvidar que había algo más, un lugar donde no hubiese murallas, donde escapar de la reprimida perfección en la que vivían, y los ojos grises de Nezumi le demostraban que sí que había un mundo entero por descubrir, y que él, Sion, lo había pisado, se había hundido en su tierra, y había olido su aire, probado sus alimentos, y tocado sus piedras, que había escuchado a sus personas, leído sus libros, y, al final, se había enamorado de ese gran desconocido. Cuando Sion se daba la vuelta y veía a Nezumi en el sofá, entendía que todo lo que quería saber, estaba justo ahí, cansado y hambriento. Y que ya no necesitaba nada más, al fin y al cabo.

Después llevó dos platos de comida, y se sentó a su lado.

Al sentir en su boca el calor de la primera cucharada entendió que no le importaba lo que viniera a partir de ese momento, porque, al fin y al cabo, si Nezumi estaba a su lado, sabría sobrevivir a ello.

* * *

><p>Bueno, y eso es todo; cortito, ¿no? En fin, un review me animaría mucho, así que ya sabéis~.<p> 


End file.
